26) We're Just in Love
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 26: Yoongi dan Jimin hanyalah dua insan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan? / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 26**

 **We're Just in Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Don't look at us with those eyes. We are just humans who fall in love_

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar, badannya tergeletak kaku di sofa, berbaring untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Satu lagi hari yang terlewati dengan sangat melelahkan. Yoongi memiliki 4-5 pekerjaan dalam sehari. Pada waktu fajar ia sudah memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan berkeliling mengantarkan susu ke rumah-rumah yang sudah memesan. Setelah matahari mulai bersinar dengan yakinnya di atas langit, Yoongi harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru sekolah dasar. Saat petang mulai menyuarakan keberadaannya, ia harus berganti peran lagi menjadi seorang pelayan cafe. Jika ada tawaran, maka pada malam hari ia akan bekerja sebagai DJ di salah sati bar yang tidak cukup terkenal di Seoul. Pertanyaannya, kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya bekerja begitu keras setiap harinya?

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak istirahat di kamar?"

Yoongi membuka dengan paksa kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi. Ia melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

03.00 KST

"Jam 3 pagi, Jimin. Kenapa masih bangun?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang pelan dan tidak bertenaga, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tidurnya, namun setelahnya ia mengerang saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya

"Berhentilah, hyung. Aku juga bisa mencari pekerjaan"

Yoongi bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan yang ia terima di punggungnya, ia tahu, Jimin sedang memjiat pelan punggungnya mencoba untuk membantu menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu, kan?"

Yoongi menutup matanya erat, rasa sakit di tubuhnya tak unjung hilang. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah memberi isyarat bahwa ia benar-benar butuh istirahat

"Tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu terus seperti ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan tubuhmu? Kau bahkan hanya tidur selama 1 jam setiap harinya selama seminggu penuh"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis meskipun dalam senyumnya raut lelah itu masih tercetak dengan sangat jelas. Ya, memang seminggu ini Yoongi hanya memiliki waktu 1 jam kurang untuk tidur. Ia mendapat tawaran DJ untuk seminggu penuh dengan gaji yang besar, tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa ditolak. Mereka butuh uang, sangat membutuhkannya

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah mencemaskanku"

Yoongi merasakan dirinya ditarik untuk tidur di pangkuan sang lawan bicara. Ia membaringkan diri dengan nyaman, membiarkan Jimin bermain dengan rambut tebalnya

"Tidurlah, hyung"

Dua kata, hanya dengan dua kata itu sanggup untuk membuatnya tertidur dengan lelap beberapa detik setelahnya.

 _Close your eyes, it's time to run away from the harsh world, make your own heaven in your deepest dream_

Jimin mengusap surai tebal itu dengan lembut, matanya memandang sendu sosok yang kini ada di pangkuannya, menutup matanya dengan erat, menikmati sedikit saja waktu yang tersedia untuk dirinya

"Hyung, apa yang salah dengan kita?"

Jimin berkata lirih, tangannya yang satu menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi, seakan takut jika ia melepasnya sosok itu akan pergi darinya

"Kita hanya saling mencintai"

Jimin menangis dalam diam. Ia lelah, lelah dengan semua ini. Seharusnya mereka baik-baik saja, seharusnya mereka bisa hidup dengan baik, seharusny Yoongi tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini. Sebelumnya, mereka hidup dengan sangat baik di keluarga mereka masing-masing. Mereka memiliki senuanya. Tapi, semuanya hilang dalam sekejap. Mereka dibuang seperti sampah. Mereka diasingkan seperti layaknya virus. Mereka dihindari, dihina, dicerca seolah-olah mereka adalah orang yang paling hina di muka bumi. Apa yang salah? Mereka hanya saling mencintai. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menyuarakan perasaan yang menggebu dalam hati mereka. Bukankah semua orang berhak jatuh cinta? Lalu kenapa semua ini seakan menjadi dosa besar bagi mereka?

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi Hyung"

 _Love is never wrong, the world is._

Yoongi berjalan pelan di sisi jalan, pergi untuk mengawali aktifitas paginya sebagai guru. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu, ia mendapatkan tidur selama 3 jam. Sangat tidak cukup memang, tapi setidaknya tubuhnya mendapatkan istirahat lebih dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?"

Yoongi menyerngit heran melihat sekumpulan orang tua berdiri di depan gedung sekolah. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati kerumunan orang itu

"Maaf, ada apa ini?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan sopan pada salah satu orang tua yang berada paling dekat dari jangkauannya. Matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi

"KAU! KAU SI GAY ITU KAN? KELUAR KAU DARI SEKOLAH INI! AKU TIDAK SUDI ANAKKU DI AJAR OLEH ORANG MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTIMU"

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar teriakan marah yang di dapatkannya. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Yoongi menatap satu persatu orang yang kini berbalik menghadapnya, hanya untuk memberikannya caci maki dan berteriak menghinanya

"Pergi dari sekolah ini"

"Jangan datang ke sini lagi"

"Kau begitu menijikkan"

"Dasar manusia hina"

Yoongi mendengar semuanya, bahkan terdengar sangat jelas. Setiap kalimat itu masuk dengan baik ke kedua telinganya. Ya, ia memang hina. Ya, ia memang menjijikkan. Ya, ia memang bukan contih yang baik buat anak-anak yang diajarya di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua perkataan itu, itulah kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan. Ia tidak punya bantahan, lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat hinaan seperti ini. Mereka tidak salah, ialah yang salah, setidaknya itu yang orang-orang katakan

"Mohon maaf ibu-bapak, mohon untuk tenang sebentar dan silahkan menunggu di ruangan yang tersedia, kami akan berbicara dengan Yoongi Sonsaengnim terlebih dahulu"

Yoongi berjalan kaku dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk ke bawah, mengabaikan tatapan benci dari sekelilingnya

"Yoongi, apa itu benar?"

Yoongi tersenyum lemah, kepalanya memberikan anggukan kecil, memberikan jawaban iya yang tidak mampu ia keluarkan lewat mulutnya

"Kau tahu itu salah kan?"

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang kepala sekolah yang memberikan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi. Apa yang salah? Ia hanya begitu mencintai orang itu. Ia bukannya melakukan kejahatan yang melawan hukum. Lalu kenapa itu menjadi sesjatu yang tidak bisa diterima orang-orang?

"Aku sudah mendengar hal itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Balasanku akan tetap sama, aku tidak pernah berpikir itu sesuatu hal yang salah"

Yoongi mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya yang diterimanya. Ia hanya menyuarakan pemikirannya, apa yang selama ini dipegang teguh olehnya. Orang-orang berhak menyatakan opininya, kenapa ia tidak bisa?

"Min Yoongi! Itu jelas-jelas adalah hal yang tidak benar. Kau mencintai seorang pria? Orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama denganmu? Apa kau gila?"

Kalimat yang sudah ia dengar berulang kali, namun masih saja berhasil untuk menghancurkan hatinya. 'Apa kau gila?' Tidak, ia masih sangat waras. Ia memilih semua ini dengan keadaan sadar dan penuh keyakinan. Yoongi dan Jimin. Ya, mereka memang sama-sama pria. Dan ya, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Kenapa seluruh dunia menentang mereka? Jika mereka bisa, mereka juga tidak ingin terlibat dalam cinta yang dianggap orang terlarang ini. Tapi apa mereka bisa memilih? Hati mereka yang mengikatkan mereka, dan mereka hanya mengikuti apa yang diteriakkan dengan begitu keras dalam hati mereka

"Apa yang salah dengan mencintai? Hatiku yang memilihnya, bukan logikaku"

Yoongi tahu, seberapa keras pun ia membantah, hasilnya akan tetap sama, dunia akan tetap membencinya, termasuk orang yang berdiri di depannya ini. Dan Yoongi tahu, bahwa ini artinya ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya disini. Ia dibuang, lagi

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini, maafkan aku, Sonsaengnim"

Yonggi membungkuk dalam, sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Yoongi merasa tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Apa gunanya? Hanya untuk mendengar cercaan dan makian? Hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan jijik? Ia sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak, sangat banyak bahkan

"Aku harus cari pekerjaan baru lagi"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, dalam pikirannya ia sudah merencanakan untuk membuat surat lamaran kerja yang baru dan tempat-tempat yang memnungkinkan untuk menjadi tempat kerja barunya

 _No matter what gender, love is love_

Jimin menatap kotak makanan yang ada di tangannya dengan senyum lebar. Tadi Yoongi lupa untuk membawa kotak makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan. Yoongi memang selalu meminta untuk dibuatkan bekal, katanya untuk menghemat pengeluaran mereka, dan tentu saja Jimin tidak pernah keberatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Yoongi bisa saja melewatkan makan siangnya, Jimin pun memutuskan untuk membawakannya ke sekolah tempat Yoongi mengajar. Ini masih pagi, sepertinya Yoongi belum memulai kegiatan mengajarnya. Jimin yakin ia memiliki waktu setidaknya beberapa menit untuk memberikan kotak makan itu kepada Yoongi dan sedikit berbicara dengannya

"Y-yoongi Hyung?"

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa orang yang berada sekitar 5 meter di depannya itu benar adalah Yoongi. Jimin takut salah mengira, karena seharusnya Yoongi berada di dalam sekolah, dan bukan berkeliaran di jalan seperti itu

"Yoongi Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Setelah yakin bahwa orang itu benar adalah Yoongi, Jimin pun berlari kecil mendekati sosok yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu di sisi jalan. Kerutan bingung semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget

"Jimin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jimin mendengus pelan, Yoongi baru saja menucapkan pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Jimin butuh jawaban, bukannya malah malik bertanya

"Aku yang duluan bertanya. Kenapa berkeliaran disini? Tidak jadi mengajar?"

Jimin merasa tidak nyaman melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang sedang memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis untuknya. Senyum itu adalah senyuman yang sangat ia benci. Ia tahu, ada seusatu yang salah, dan ia benci saat Yoongi selalu tersenyum seperti itu dan mengakatan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja

"Aku-"

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong, Hyung. Apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin semakin bingung saat Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun malah memeluknya erat. Jimin ingin memaksa Yoongi untuk bicara, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang pas. Yoongi lebih membutuhkan bahunya untuk bersandar

"Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu"

Bisikan lirih mengalir tepat di telinganya. Ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas sehingga kalimat itu terngiang tanpa henti di otaknya.

"Aku juga, Min Yoongi"

Pelukan yang diterimanya terasa semakin mengerat. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang baru saja fialami oleh Yoongi, tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya ikut merasa sakit. Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu serak dan tidak bertenaga, dan Jimin benci itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Yoongi untuk menceritakan semuanya

"Orang-orang itu bilang aku gila. Mereka menghinaku. Aku dibuang lagi, Jimin. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengajar di sekolah itu, semua orang tua bahkan kepala sekolah pun menatapku jijik. Apa yang salah, Jimin? Apa yang salah dengan kita?"

Jimin menitikkan air matanya mendengar tuturan frustasi dari pria yang memeluknya ini. Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang begitu jahat terhadap mereka? Mereka tidak mengganggu orang-orang itu, lalu kenapa orang-oramg itu justru selalu menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka? Mereka hanyalah dua insan yang mencintai begitu dalam, apa yang salah?

"Yoongi Hyung-"

"Yang kita lakukan hanyalah berjuang untuk cinta kita"

Jimin menangis keras, tidak peduli dengan orang-oramg sekitar yang menatap mereka aneh, tidak peduli dengan cibiran yang berdengung sana-sini. Jimin tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama lelah dengan semua perlakuan yang mereka terima. Kenapa seluruh dunia selalu ingin menghakimi apapun yang menurut mereka salah? Tidak ada batasan untuk mencintai seseorang, tidak ada hukum yang mengatur tentang hal tersebut. Mereka tidak salah, mereka hanya memilih untuk mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Kenapa itu dianggap salah hanya karena mereka berbeda?

"Kita hanya mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda, kita hanya memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang tidak diambil kebanyakan orang. Kita tidak salah, Hyung...setidaknya, itu yang ku percayai hingga saat ini"

Sama seperti orang-oramg itu yang percaya bahwa mereka salah, mereka yakin bahwa mereka benar. Mereka tidak butuh dunia ini, mereka hanya membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tidak apa-apa jika seluruh dunia menentang, mereka masih memiliki tangan yang bisa digenggam erat, bahu yang bisa digunakan untuk bersandar, punggung yang selalu tersedia untuk bersembunyi. Yoongi masih memilik Jimin. Jimin masih memiliki Yoongi, dan itu sudah jauh lebih cukup

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _We're just in love, that's all_

 _Don't hate on us, however you're viewing us_

 _We're just a little different_

 _Just leave us alone_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
